The Forgotten Never Die
by superspunky7
Summary: [DMHG] Authors note inside. Draco is leaving to fight the war. Props to Green Day for Wake Me Up When Septemeber Ends. oneshot review kindly


**The Forgotten Never Die**

**(A/N see authors note at the bottom. i wrote this outta no where. please review. one shot.)**

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when september ends_

Hermione and Draco sat in their embrace, tightly holding eachother, and knowing that they soon would have to part. Ever since they found out that Draco was needed for war, they have been spending every moment together. In seventh year, they were forced to work together for the sake of the Order, and soon became more than friends.

_Like my fathers c__ome to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when september ends_

Now, they sat at the train station, holding eachother. The train transporting the troops to a confidential base would be arriving any minute, and Hermione was already in tears. She was asking why he had to leave, and why couldn't he stay with her, even though she knew if he didn't go, didn't face down his father, didn't face down Voldemort, alongside Harry of course, that the Wizarding World could be in great danger. Draco would always tell her that he would always love her.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

Even if he never saw her again, he would always- _always_ love her. And, Of course, Hermione believed him, because she would always love him too. off in the distance, Hermione heard the whoot of the train. Fresh tears forming in her eyes, she squeezed Draco harder. She felt him sob against her, which made her completely break down crying. She instantly felt him tense, and then become loose again as he whispered for her to shush. It wasn't fair. Why should they have to part?

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when september ends_

The whistle of the train became louder. Troops began to gather around the stop, but Draco stayed right where he was. Hermione was not a lonely housewife. They both knew that. She would not become a lonely housewife. Draco would come home after the war, and they would be happy because they would not be afraid of Voldemort.

_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when september ends_

But what hurt was that Hermione really didn't even know if he was coming home. She held him tighter still, and hoped that things would never change. Her hopes. however, were in vain, and she knew it. Why must he leave? Draco wanted her to stay in his arms forever.

_Ring out the bells again _

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when september ends_

Draco began to loosen his grip on her and get up. As he did so, the train began to pull into the station. Hermione and Draco slowly walked toward the train as it slowed to a stop. For the first time in a while, Draco pulled away and looked into Hermione's tearful eyes. He gave her a small smile and people started to board the train.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

He gave her consoling words and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She took his hand and held it tightly. He kissed their entwined fingers and pulled her closer. She let fresh tears fall, and knew that soon, she would be alone foor Merlin knows how long.

_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when september ends_

A last call rang through their ears, and draco began to let go of her. And even though Hermione didn't want to, she stayed where she was. She let Draco go, giving him one last kiss, one last touch, one last look.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when september ends_

She turned away, not wanting to actually see him board the train, not wanting to see him leave her.

_Like my fathers come to pass _

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when september ends_

She heard the train blow again, and heard it begin to pull out of the station. She couldn't take it. Her knees gave in and she fell to the floor, crying her eyes out.

_Wake me up when september ends_

Draco sat on the train, too weak to look out the window at Hermione. He wouldn't be able to take it. His elbows on his knees, he put his face in his hands and broke down.

_Wake me up when september ends_

Wake me up when he comes home.

**(A/N I have no idea how I thought of this. basically, I wanted to write a one shot like this for a while, but today i was listening to this song and it hit me. only half way through writing it did I realize that its a lot like the music video. so no, i didnt get the idea from the video, but the song is Green Day's and i have no claim to it. please review softly)**


End file.
